


When Patience is Put to the Test

by TheSpaminator



Series: Supercorp prompt AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Comedy, Coming Out, Don't hurt my precious gay bean Lena, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, I don't know how these oneshots ended up being from Lena's POV, I keep seeing these fics where gays don't come out, I love her, I'm watching you supergirl, So yeah, Supergay, all the gays, and by me actually doing this event this last weekend, and it bugs me, because the media backlash could be awful, but I'm not going back, casual and retro gamers Alex and Maggie, gamer Kara, if she turns out to be a villain I will just live in denial, it's super fun and I made a tumblr post about it, just the gays here, oblivious and adorable Winn, public coming out, serious gamer Winn, she is my favourite, so I did a thing, supportive and sassy detective danvers, then when they do come out they completely ignore the media, this is inspired by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Lena Luthor, poised CEO and President of National City's Children's Hospital attends a 24 hour gaming marathon held to raise money for the hospital. Her adorkable girlfriend Kara Danvers and their friends attend as participants and the heteronormative media fail to see that she and Kara are together. So she makes it obvious to them.I am Supercorp trash.Find me on the internet: Twitter, Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon that Alex would be the sassy teasing sister and friend to Supercorp. 
> 
> I did this gaming marathon this weekend and it is always an amazing time. Check out my tumblr if you want to see what it's about.
> 
> Also I don't know how these ended up being in Lena's POV but I have zero regrets.

It was that time of year again, the day Lena got to forget she was a powerful magnate and CEO of a huge company and act like a child in the public eye and be completely forgiven for it. Hell, she was encouraged for it on this particular day.

 

Each year the Children’s Hospital she ran attended an event held in support of them, raising money to help fund the hospital and pay for everything the hundreds of sick children needed. It was called Extra Life and she happily and readily attended each year to personally thank as many of the participants as she reasonably could.

 

Extra Life was a 24 hour gaming marathon where gamers of every kind gathered and gamed non stop while fundraising. It was every bit a remarkable event and she was thrilled to be a part of it. Even though she wasn’t a gamer per se, she managed to stay the full 24 hours herself each year as well. If they could do it for her kids, she could do it for them AND her kids.

 

This year was slightly different than the ones previous however, as a few months prior to game day some member of the media (she couldn’t remember which publication, let alone the reporter) had managed to stumble on the little known truth that Ms Luthor was no longer living a single life. She and Kara had decided not to air their relationship for the first few months they were together, wanting to savour it for as long as possible. For the fact that National City’s most eligible bachelorette was off the market was regrettably, front page news in and of itself. The fact that she was off the market and in a committed relationship with a _woman_ was bound to make it tabloid worthy as well as local paper worthy. Sometimes she hated living in the lime light.

 

Having said that, she and Kara were at a stage in their relationship where they would have been happy being out and public with each other, however seeing the media try to figure out who ‘the mystery man’ in Lena’s life was proved to be entirely too entertaining. Kara found it hysterical and regularly wore her fake moustache (one of her prized possessions) around her apartment when Lena was with her since she was ‘the elusive boyfriend of Ms Lena Luthor, bachelorette extraordinaire herself’ so she had to ‘look the part.’ Lena just laughed and shook her head fondly at her girlfriend’s antics each time.

 

And while Kara didn’t actually attend the event _with_ Lena, she was in attendance. As a participant however. She had convinced Alex, Maggie, and Winn (who didn’t need any convincing at all actually) to attend with her and the four were now setting up their peripherals while Lena was ‘groomed’ by her media team before she was to give her speech. The opening ceremony of the event included speeches from the Extra Life organizers, local politicians supporting the event, and herself. She sighed in exasperation as she hadn’t even had the chance to go over and say hello to her girlfriend or friends following their arrival.

 

Sure it would out them, but it wasn’t like they were actively hiding themselves. They just happened to be very private people with zero interest in broadcasting their lives so they were never photographed together. Not like it was an issue in that moment though, as she may be kept far too busy to even have a chance to relax and visit with them.

 

Seeing one of the volunteers of the event trying to flag her down, Lena strode towards them. She was every inch the powerful CEO in her shiny heels, crisp slacks, and fluffed blouse. A number of heads turned to follow her movement but she paid them no mind.

 

Upon reaching the volunteer she was informed they would start the kickoff ceremony momentarily and she should be ready to deliver the last speech before the start of the first tournament and the beginning of the 24 hour countdown.

 

The others were quite passionate and succinct in their speeches, delivering the appropriate amount of laughs and encouragement. Lena busied herself while they spoke, listening attentively while also managing to take in the sight before her. The venue was filled to capacity with gamers of every kind from console gamers, to PC gamers, to handheld gamers, to tabletop gamers, to gamers who played cards, to board gamers, and any other kind you could think of. The CEO shifted her footing and crossed her arms as she waited and her eyes found her girlfriend and friends again. They were all set up and eyeing the stage with interest.

 

Kara had brought her Xbox one and Nintendo DS. Alex and Maggie had brought their retron and a veritable library of NES, SNES, and Genesis games to keep them busy. While Winn had his impressive and fully decked out custom built PC tower sitting on the table next to his two monitor set up. And while the venue supplied chairs, they each had brought their own instead. Or rather, it _had_ been provided for them but courtesy of Lena. She was so proud of them so she bought them all one of those impressive and super fluffy faux chinchilla fur beanbag chairs. Kara was perched excitedly on hers while Winn was so stuffed into his that he practically disappeared, and Alex and Maggie were sharing one of theirs and cuddled comfortably into each other.

 

Lena eyed her girlfriend as she was finally introduced and winked at the blonde as she ascended the stairs, Kara grinning and blowing her a kiss as she reached the podium.

 

***

 

Her speech had been a perfect mix of heart wrenching stories of the children under the care of her hospital, and passionate motivation for the cause. She was quite proud of it and if the look on Kara’s face was any indication, so had she been.

 

They were now at hour 6 and Lena had barely had time to breathe with the interviews and mingling she had done. She was already exhausted and she had another 18 hours ahead of her. Thankfully the media were completely focused on the event and weren’t bothering to ask about her personal life, at least so far.

 

Finally finding a moment to herself, she decided to act a little out of character. Participants were signing up for Just Dance tournaments for later in the night and Kara had just been up at the sign up sheet. Lena grinned and walked over immediately after her girlfriend left and looked at what she’d written only to find that Kara had signed herself, Winn, and Alex up to dance together. Alex wouldn’t be pleased but she was whipped by her little sister and would do it anyway.

 

Smirking to herself, Lena added her name to that entry to bring them to an even 4 player group. She had never played the game before but the perfectly poised CEO of the hospital dancing like a loon on the main stage for everyone to see was surely something no one would expect. Not to mention she hadn’t had a real chance to interact with Kara yet beyond a smile here and there. And unfortunately that was a theme that would continue well into the early hours of the morning as Lena was kept busy by the various media outlets present.

 

At hour 16 around 4am when their turn came, the announcer calling out the participants was startled to say the least, and a riotous amount of applause accompanied Lena’s arrival on stage. Kara looked shocked but positively gleeful and granted a practically bone crushing hug to her girlfriend.

 

“What are you doing up here?!” Kara chattered excitedly, gripping Lena’s biceps firmly.

 

Lena laughed as she was also hugged by Winn and Alex, both crushing her from either side. “Well, I noticed you were one short of a full team so I decided to fill your ranks.”

 

“This is so surreal. I’m about to dance with a celebrity.” Winn was embarrassingly hyped, practically tripping over his words. Alex was less so but she and Lena had become quite good friends and she was unendingly supportive of her sister and her girlfriend, whom she and Maggie had affectionately dubbed ‘Karlena’. The short haired woman lifted Lena off the floor slightly in her hug when Winn detached himself. “I hope you realize how much this means to Kara.” Alex whispered to Lena as she removed herself from the hug. Lena only smiled in response.

 

The four took their places in front of the kinect, the system reading their positions as Circus by Britney Spears loaded. Camera’s flashed and local news station cameras were trained on the stage, as well as many gamers seemed to be taking a short break from playing to watch the spectacle. Lena Luthor rarely stepped out of her public persona, and she was something of a celebrity in the city beyond her position in the children’s hospital. She funded a great deal of charitable endeavours out of pocket as she was after all, a Luthor so money was no object. Yes she was a self made woman as the CEO, that had nothing to do with her family and she found herself in that position due to her own merit but she still had deep pockets due to the Luthor name. She held galas honouring public servants such as the police force, fire fighters, emts, etc. She also partook in every single make a wish event that involved her, and some that didn’t. The kids in her hospital who were part of the make a wish program always had her in their corner, and she did everything imaginable to make their wishes a reality. All in all, she was the city’s own ‘superhero’ and a household name. So it was inevitable for this little event to be publicly broadcast as it was entirely unprecedented.

 

The song began and the four did their absolute best to match the movements of the four avatars. As far as quartet dances in the game went, this was one of the more sexy ones and people were hooting and hollering as they danced their hearts out. Not a one of the four of them could wipe the goofy grins from their faces as they mimicked the dancers on screen, and the encouraging cheers from the gamers watching did much to spur them on.

 

When the song finished and the crowd cheered and clapped for them all, the smiles threatened to widen and they did a group bow. Once the top dancer was revealed to be Winn, the crowd went even crazier and the three women encouraged him to take a bow on his own. They had all kept up with the song remarkably well, gaining a five star rating for their efforts. But Winn was something else entirely, he perfectly embodied the sexy cat character he’d been dancing as. The blush adorning his cheeks as he took his forced bow was a perfect compliment to his bashful grin. Lena hugged him and ruffled his hair affectionately as they took one more bow.

 

Lena followed the other three off stage and was relieved to learn she didn’t have any obligations for a few hours and was free to walk around and interact wherever she wanted to.

 

The raven haired woman moved to make her way to the row where Kara and the others sat but was waylaid by an eager reporter. “Ms Luthor! Can I have a moment with you please?”

 

She sighed, resigning herself to another interview. She was sure she had spoken to this particular person earlier on in the day but she figured another interview following what she had just done was about right. “Yes of course.”

 

Grinning like a cat who got into the cream, the reporter cleared her throat while the cameraman behind her trained the lens on the tired CEO. That dance had really taken it out of her. “Ms Luthor, I have to compliment you on that fantastic dance, no one was expecting it. What made you decide to do that?”

 

_Here it was, the line of questioning that she had been expecting for weeks now._

 

“Well, I saw that the latest signup was one person short of a full team and I had yet to try anything out so I thought it was a wonderful opportunity.” She hoped that was vague enough. If anyone were to outright ask about her dating status she wouldn’t lie, but when they were intentionally sneaky and tried to trick her into telling them something, she was as cagey as she could be. If they weren’t going to be honest, she wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“It looked like you knew them if those hugs were a clue. Do you know those people? Who are they to you?” This reporter was most certainly deviating from the important things, since when was her love life more important than sick children?

 

“I do know them yes.” Lena left it simple. This reporter would have to drag it out of her.

 

And it looked like she intended to. “People have been speculating about your romantic life lately, trying to guess who your boyfriend is. Can we take your closeness with the man who just won best dance as proof that he’s your mystery boyfriend?” The reporter was giddy, almost feral. Her cameraman rolled his eyes and shared a less than pleased look with the CEO.

 

_Honestly, how heteronormative can the world be when I hug Kara first and look at her adoringly but when I hug Winn and ruffle his hair for a brief moment, he is suddenly the person I’m amorous of?_

 

Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “No, you may not. I’m not dating Winn, he is a dear friend of mine.” She decided to confuse the hell out of this reporter, just for her own personal brand of fun. “But for your information and obvious curiosity, the person I am dating is indeed in attendance today.” With that Lena strode off without another word, ignoring the reporters plea’s to ‘point out the lucky man so we can get an interview with him.’

 

Feeling utterly drained after being awake for 20+ hours (while the event had only been on for 16 hours so far, she had been required to be awake much earlier to ready herself for the marathon), Lena finally managed to find herself standing behind her girlfriend who was entirely immersed into Rise of the Tomb Raider. She could practically feel the eyes of that reporter burning into her back.

 

With a soft hand on Kara’s shoulder to alert the blonde to her presence, Lena leaned down and removed her heels, instantly sighing in relief at the loss of pain. Kara looked up and behind her, eyes crinkling like they did when she smiled so wide. Lena smiled back, and maneuvered herself into the bean bag chair behind Kara, laying herself on her side and wrapping her whole body around Kara’s upright one. One of her arms was under her head and the other was resting in Kara’s cross legged lap. A short nap was most certainly in order after all the excitement.

 

“Nice of you to finally acknowledge our presence, Luthor.” Alex chided her friend, instantly met with a discreet flip off from the CEO. The short haired brunette laughed and swung her arm around Maggie, turning her attention back to their game.

 

Kara leaned back slightly, letting herself sink into the warm embrace of the raven haired woman and simply continued to play her game while Lena lay in the bean bag chair, completely content to finally be close to her girlfriend.

 

Roughly a half hour later Kara finally managed to draw herself away from the game to pay attention to her sleepy girlfriend. “Hey.” She smiled brilliantly and reached down, running her fingers through soft locks of hair. Lena hummed in contentment.

 

“Hey back.” Lena smiled, resting a hand on Kara’s knee. “Did you finally beat the game?” The past week had been full of Kara playing the game in preparation for the event, she really wanted to finish it.

 

“I did! And it was amazing, as expected. They totally set it up for another one too! I hope we hear about it soon. I need that Tomb Raider trilogy yesterday.” The revamped series had caught Kara’s attention when the first reboot had been released a few years prior and the release of this sequel was highly anticipated by the blonde.

 

Lena nuzzled into the blondes thigh. “I am glad it lived up to expectation.”

 

Kara was oddly quiet following that, and Lena lazily opened her eyes to see if she could ascertain the reason. It looked like Kara was glaring at someone behind her so the raven haired woman turned her head to see the same reporter from earlier standing there with her cameraman. Lena rolled her eyes. “Can we help you?”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena noticed Alex and Maggie tune into the situation, their heightened police officer senses picking up on the potential. The reporter ignored everyone but Lena, Kara included. “I just wanted to return to our conversation from before, any chance you’ll tell us who your mystery man is? You’re doing a great job throwing us off with your gal pal here, but we need to know. National City needs to know.”

 

In complete and utter disbelief, Lena and Kara looked at each other. Their twin expressions read _‘is she for real? She can’t be serious.’_ But lo and behold, the reporter was dead serious. She clearly had the thickest pair of hetero goggles that had likely ever existed superglued to her face if she couldn’t see what was going on literally right in front of her eyes.

 

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Lena pushed herself up onto her elbow and gripped the back of Kara’s head with her other hand, drawing her down into a passionate albeit short kiss. Kara was sufficiently flustered and stuttering, so she turned to the reporter and just embarrassedly smiled. Lena was very pleased with herself as she turned from her adorable girlfriend and regarded the reporter with a steely look.

 

The woman looked shocked and disbelieving in equal measure. She just shook her head and walked away while her cameraman looked positively gleeful and followed more slowly as he winked at the couple in the bean bag chair.

 

“Well that’s one way to announce your relationship.” Maggie was very amused, her dimples making an appearance. Alex just shook her head at them. Winn didn't even notice anything interesting had happened.

 

Kara looked slightly concerned as she regarded her girlfriend. “Are you okay with what just happened? Coming out like that I mean?”

 

With warmth in her eyes only reserved for the blonde, Lena trailed a soft hand over a round cheek. “Of course I am. She was nosy and annoying and I’m tired of everyone just assuming I’m with a man. I am proud of our relationship, I’m proud of you. I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend.” She smirked impishly at the now blushing blonde.

 

Not a word escaped Kara’s grinning mouth, she just giggled adorably and leaned in for a far more chaste kiss than the one from a few minutes prior. The two settled down after that, Kara starting a new game while Lena tried to get back to her nap.

 

They didn’t get to stay like that for long as they were interrupted yet again, however this time they found that the cause was one they were happy to indulge. A young woman, likely just in her mid teens had found them and hesitantly called out to them with an almost inaudible _hello._

 

Lena once again drew herself up so she could give her full attention to the girl. Kara turned and brought an arm behind Lena to rest in the soft faux fur. “Hello there. What can we help you with sweetie?” All the coldness Lena had previously exhibited was gone in favour of warmth and welcome.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, it’s just that I saw what happened with that reporter from before. And I just wanted to let you know how much it meant to me, seeing someone I look up to be open about who she is and who she loves.” A shy smile hung on the girls lips, and her hands fidgeted with the edge of her toque.

 

Kara softened even more, a delighted and small smile edging towards the sides of her mouth. Neither of them managed to say anything before the girl continued. “And I just, it actually made me feel really good about myself. I’m here with my mom and I haven’t come out to her yet because I was scared of how she might react, you know?” Lena and Kara shared a look. “And when she saw what happened with you two she said what an adorable couple you made and so I told her I’m gay. And she hugged me so hard and started crying. And It just means so so so much to me.” The girl’s eyes were watery, and so were Lena’s. She knew being a public figure who was out could be a risk, but she had entirely neglected to see the other possibilities. That she could help even more people. She had already dedicated her life to helping sick children receive the best care imaginable, but now she realized, she could help even more. The ones out of her reach and struggling with coming to terms with who they were. She could be a positive role model for them, and she was newly determined to dedicate herself to that role to the same degree she did to the one that came with a fancy title.

 

“What is your name?” Lena sat up entirely, Kara’s strong arm moving to grasp her waist in support.

 

“M-my name?” The girl looked terrified but elated. “I’m Steph.”

 

“Well Steph, regardless of how anyone might react when you tell them, I’m proud of you, okay?” Lena’s green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “Knowing who you are and living the life you deserve is a very brave thing to do, and you should be proud of yourself. You’ll see that everything is worth it some day. All the bullying, or harsh words, or intolerant people will be footnotes to your story.” Kara had leaned her forehead against Lena’s hair, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

Steph was crying quietly now, smiling so wide that her tears ran in the creases of her cheeks. “Could I, I mean, would you mind if I took a photo with you guys?” She held her phone in her hand and gestured loosely with it towards the couple.

 

A thrill of happiness shot through Lena as she nodded her assent. Steph happily sat on the edge of the bean bag chair, wiping her face free of the tears as she did so. Both Lena and Kara leaned over one of the girl’s shoulders and smiled their biggest and most dazzling smiles as the teenager took a quick selfie.

 

Before the girl could get up, Lena and Kara both hugged her tightly. When Steph got up she uttered a quiet thank you and smiled bashfully before walking back to where her mother sat with tears in her eyes.

 

“You know, if I’d known you being out would make the difference to even one teenager I would have insisted you come out a long time ago.” Kara laughed as she discreetly sniffled away her own tears.

 

“Oh darling, me too.”

 

Lena held a hand in Kara’s hair as Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s and lifted a hand to grasp a pale wrist. They revelled in the moment before it was broken by a handful of skittles pelting them which accompanied the words “TASTE THE RAINBOW!”. Breaking apart with a jolt, Kara glared at her smirking sister who was being physically held back by her amused girlfriend from throwing another handful at them.

 

All Lena could do was laugh.

 

***

 

The next day Lena checked her twitter to see she was tagged in a photo so she opened the tweet to see that Steph had posted it with a heartfelt thank you to her for giving her the courage to come out. Lena favourited and retweeted it while tagging Kara in it as well, who did the same.

 

She was also baffled but pleased to see that #karlena was trending thanks to a well timed tweet by Alex officially naming their ‘ship’. The majority of news sources also had articles about them, naming Lena as triple L. Lesbian Lena Luthor. She felt it was a lazy use of alliteration but Kara found it to be hysterical in it’s simplicity. Some articles called her out as a threat to ‘the natural order of things’ but she didn’t pay them any mind as they came from the same places that had doubted her abilities as CEO simply because she was a woman. The vast majority however, were supportive while a select few continued to think of her as a flirty heterosexual who ‘got cozy with her best friend and gal pal, Kara Danvers.’ Then there were the tweets and mentions by men who said what a ‘pity it was that she played for the other team’ and what a ‘waste’ she was on women. She and Kara just scoffed at those and ignored them.

 

Kara was nonplussed, not really knowing how to react to her being involved in the articles. She knew it would happen, Kara Danvers was not as oblivious as people seemed to think she was. But the attention and messages she received were certainly a lot for her to take in.

 

Later on when Alex sent them links to tumblr gifs of them cuddling and being adorable affectionate girlfriends together, Lena discerned that she really had been clueless as to the real media storm their coming out as a couple would mean. For once, she was thrilled about being wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out 'Circus - Just Dance 2016' on youtube for reference and then imagine these four doing the dance.


End file.
